1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for distributing carbon dioxide with an advanced function of adjusting a pressure and a temperature of the carbon dioxide for geologic injection of the carbon dioxide. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for distributing carbon dioxide with an advanced function of adjusting a pressure and a temperature of the carbon dioxide for the geologic injection of the carbon dioxide, capable of optimizing the pressure and the temperature of the carbon dioxide while monitoring the pressure and the temperature of the carbon dioxide, so that the stability for the geologic injection of the carbon dioxide can be ensured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon dioxide (CO2) storage technologies include an ocean storage technology and a mineral carbonation technology in addition to a geologic storage technology.
Among them, the ocean storage technology is to store CO2 in a gas, liquid, solid, or hydrate state into an ocean or an ocean floor. However, the ocean storage technology is not performed yet due to the worries about the destruction of the ocean ecosystem and the instability for the long-term storage of CO2.
In addition, the mineral carbonation technology is to store CO2 in the state of an insoluble carbonate mineral by allowing the CO2 to be subject to chemical reaction with metallic oxides such as Ca and Mg mainly. According to the mineral carbonation technology, a great amount of reaction energy may be required and environment pollution may be caused when the carbonate mineral is stored and treated. Accordingly, realizing the mineral carbonation technology is difficult currently. Therefore, until now, the geologic storage technology is regarded as the most effective storage technology of CO2.
The geologic storage technology is to store CO2 into a proper geologic formation placed at the depth of about 750 m to about 1000 m from the ground (or geologic formation placed on the ocean floor).
Since the CO2 injected at the depth of about 750 m to about 1000 m exists in a supercritical fluid state, the behavior of the CO2 is very slow, and the CO2 reacts with the fluid around the geologic formation or under the ground, so that the CO2 is fixed or melted. To this regard, the geologic storage technology is called a geologic sequestration technology.
According to the geologic storage technology for CO2, in order to effectively and stably inject CO2 by using injection facilities such as a pressure device after stably constructing a long-depth bore hole to a geologic formation for geologic storage having the depth of several Kms, ground facilities for high-pressure injection must be designed and managed, and the gas leakage must be prevented. In particular, when injecting CO2, the phase change of CO2 according to the temperature and the pressure corresponds to an important management factor.
Therefore, an apparatus for distributing CO2 by more effectively adjusting the temperature and the pressure of CO2 in the geologic injection of CO2 is required.